What I've Done
by Tigers257
Summary: The seaquel to the truth unfolds. How do Carlos and Logan react when they find out when there son is dating there bestfriends son. What happens when Logan's ex wants to get back with Logan.
1. Chapter 1What I've Done

**Chapter 1 **

**Logan POV**

It's been 5 years that Carlos and I have been married and our son James is starting high school with our friends James and Kendall's son Court. I wake up with Carlos in my arms to the sound of my phone vibrating. I notice it's a text from my ex Dak Zevon. I got out of bed not trying to wake Carlos. When I got up Carlos said "Logie where are you going honey?" I stopped and said "I'm just going to get some water bearie." "Ok come back quick though." Carlos said and I nod.

As I walk downstairs I read the text. The text said "Hi Logie do you want to hang out some time. Call me." I walk back upstairs and went to James's room to check on him and I notice something odd. I saw James laying in his bed with his head on Courts chest. When I got back to my room I heard Carlos in the shower and I decide to join him.

I walk in the shower and said "can I join you?"

**Car**los POV

I looked at Logan with a smile and say "of course." Then I push him into the wall and I start kissing my down his chest. "Carlos…. We can't d-o this here." Logan said breathing heavily. "Yes we can Logie." I said then licked his hard member. As I licked some dribbles of cum off of his member and swallowed it.

Then Logan sat down and said "ride me." I smiled and straddled Logan and yelped at the pain of him entering me. When I was ready I said "give it to me." As I said that Logan smiled and thrusts his hips up and hitting my prostate dead on the first thrust.

"Yesssssssssssss, right there Logie faster, harder!" I said as I just started bouncing rapidly in his lap. As I felt him releasing in me and screaming " Ohhhhhhhhhhh Carlos!" And then he began jacking me off and not a minute later I was screaming "LOGAN!" at the top of my lungs.

As I got off of Logan we heard Court outside of the room saying "Uncle Carlos and Logan can James and I talk to you down stairs?" "Sure." We both replied.

**A/N: Please review.**

**The next chapter the drama begins to start. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Logan** **POV**

As me and Carlos got to the kitchen we saw Court and James sitting in bar stools with their hands in their laps. "What's up you guys?" Carlos asks.

"Well-"Court stops and looks at James who nods and Court continues as his dads walk in and say "morning" "Court is everything ok?" Kendall asks. "Yes, so as I was saying. Well I thought I let you know that me and James are dating."

"It's ok you guys we are not mad you. You can come and talk to us about anything. If you need condoms you can ask." James says. "Dad!" Court said as he and James were blushing. Carlos, James, Kendall, and I start laughing hysterically. Whipping a tear out of my eye I ask "are you two even sexually active?" "Dad!" James says as he spits out his Pepsi.

**Carlos POV**

"It's ok we're all family here. So come on buddy tell us or I'll tell you me and your father did this morning." I didn't finish cause James said "ok dad, yes we are." And then he nuzzled his head into Courts muscular chest.

"Last question who bottoms and who to-. " James didn't finish because Court shyly said "I top. Can we go now?" And they left. As the two boys were leaving I start laughing and I heard Logan's phone ring and I asked "who is it Logie?" As I saw Logan's eyes get big.

Then James and Kendall said "well look at the time gotta go bye." Then they left. I was wondering if they knew something about Logan that I didn't. "Who is it?" I asked again with my voice rising a little bit. Logan said shyly looking down at the floor "um… um Dak."

"What! Room now. " I said yelling at him.

**A/N: Sorry** about the cliffhanger but I got to keep you reading. Sorry that it is short. The dominate role in Carlos and Logan's relationship changes, were Carlos is the dominate one in the relationship. The next opens with a sex screen but ends with a lot of drama. I really hope it turns out good.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Carlos POV**

I had a lustful look on my face when me and Logan got to our room. I pulled his pants down when we got into the room. And I sucked his dick and was screaming "Yessss!" Then I popped off of his dick and said "suck me."

As he was sucking the dribbles of cum on the tip of my member. I smacked Logan's ass making him whimper. I suck a finger in his virgin hole as I held his head on my dick. His moaning on my dick made me cum in his mouth. I pulled him up and said with a smile on my face "I'm fucking the fuck out of you Logie ok."

**Logan POV**

I was thinking how I was going to take Carlos's 9.5 inch cock in my ass. I got into place and Carlos grabbed my hips and shoved his cock in my hole. All could say was "Bearie it hurts!"

Then he said in my ear "it gets better just relax Logie." As he slowly entered me I began realize why Carlos always winces when I fuck him. Sure my dick wasn't as big as his but only by an inch. Then Carlos started to get faster while he asked me "does it feel good baby?" I answer him with shaky breaths "Y-es, yes it does. I'm going to cum." After I come Carlos comes in my ass then he pulls out and turns the shower off.

**Carlos POV**

I get out of the shower Logan behind me he says pulling me into a kiss "that was hot." I look at him and say "you're welcome Logie. But why did Dak text you?" "Well, I deleted his number when we started dating. And this morning he asked me if I could do lunch this afternoon. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner bearie." He replies.

"It's ok. Tell Dak that you're coming." I said. Logan looked at me with a confused look on his face and said "bearie I think he wants to get back with me would you come with me?" "I was planning to Logie." I said chuckling a little.

**A/N: Sorry that it's short. The next chapter will definitely have drama it. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Logan POV**

As I saw Dak coming to us I squeezed Carlos's hand and he said "it's ok I'm right here." That made me feel a little better. When we could see what he was wearing. He had a green short sleeve shirt that matched his eyes and dark blue jeans.

When Dak got over to us he tilted his head and said "hey Logie how are you doing." "I'm doing well." I said shyly. I got behind Carlos because I was scared. And Carlos stared Dak down trying to get him to go away. While I was behind Carlos I heard him and Dak fighting with each other, and I notice James and Court at the pool, and Kendall and James running over.

"Shit." Kendall said as he and James ran over to me. When they get over to me James said "Carlos!" He turns around. "I'm taking Logan home and Kendall is going to stay with you to talk to this fuck up." James says.

**Carlos POV**

I worry about Logan and wondered what was wrong. Then Dak says "So why are you messing with my Logie?" I notice that Kendall was holding me back because I was getting mad. And I say "excuse me your Logie, I'm his husband and it's Logan to you mother fucker!" I get out of Kendall's grasp and go up to Dak.

"That's unfortunate that I have to kill Logan if you don't break up with him." Dak said. Then I punch him and he falls to the ground giving him a bloody nose then I say to him "if you ever come near Logan again I'll call the police on you. Got it you little piece of shit?" All that Dak does is nod his head and walks away.

**A/N Sorry that it's sort. I got writers block. This is the last chapter of Carlos and Logan till the next story. The story will be told in the POV of James and Court with the Cargan drama. Please Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Court POV**

After school me and James go down to the pool to hang out for a little. Then we go to our room and do our homework when I see James playing with the hem of my shirt. I ask him "Hun what are you doing?" He looks up at me with a smirk on his face and says "I was thinking we could have some fun."

Then he hops in to my lap and kisses me. After about 5 minute make out session I take my shirt off and then James starts to suck my nipples "Someone's Horney?" I say with a smirk on my face and he nods. And then he takes my pants and underwear off and starts to bob up and down on my member. Then I push him back and I pull his pants down and take his whole member to my mouth. "O my god Court you are s-so good." He moans and I pop off of his dick making him whine and then I go get some lube.

When I get back to the bed I shove my dick in to James's hole making him whimper. I go and kiss him and say "shhhhh it gets better just relax babe." He nods his head telling me that I can move and then I snap my hips forwarded hitting his prostate dead on making him scream "Fuck right there!" Then I start pounding his ass. "You like getting fucked in the ass don't you?" I tell him. All he does is nod his head and screams in pleasure. "Court I'm going to c" I cut him off and say "me too baby." then we cum me are covering his insides and he covering our chest. "That was so good." I say after I pull out of him and catch my breath. Then I say to him "let's go shower." So then I get up and head to the shower when James says "bubo can you carry me?" I walk over and pick him up bridal style and say "sorry I got carried away." Then James looks up at me and says "its ok it was totally worth it anyway." Then kiss him and set him down in the bathroom.

**James POV**

Once Court and I were do taking a shower we go downstairs and see my dad and James sitting at the table talking. My dad looks up and says "did you have to be that loud" I start blushing and I see James laughing. Then Court wraps his arms around my waist and says "Uncle Logan you and Uncle Carlos are loud and so are my dad's, so why can't we" They both look down blushing. Then I say "um- dad who was that you and papi were talking to?"

My dad and James look at each other and then my dad takes a breath and says. "Dak." Then look at Court and he just shrugs his shoulders and I say "who's D-"But I didn't finish because then Kendall and my papi come in my papi mad at something. "I really hate that fucker!" And then James told us to go to our room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

James P.O.V.

I sighed as I walked out of another Science class more bummed and as hurt as ever.

I hated going in that wretched classroom where I had to listen to my Hitler of a teacher, Mr. Burns, and his little Nazi soldiers that I was forced to call classmates, preach about how messed up in the brains homosexuals are. And they put me right into one of their concentration camps just because my parents are both men and torture me with their gas chambers of horrid insults.

I would tell my parents about it, but whenever I come close to doing so, I just can't. I wish I knew what my problem was with speaking to them about something so normal, or so it seemed to us and not the rest of the world, which is why I run to my boyfriend, Court.

He gets teased just as much as I do, but it doesn't affect him as much. I know why- he's so much stronger than I am. He's like a brick wall; no one can tear him down easily. I wish I could be just like him, but I can't because I'm just stupid, old, boring me, James Garcia-Mitchell.

Court's P.O.V.

"Jamie!" I cried as I saw my boyfriend's face.

It was just after morning classes ended, which meant lunch time! It was one of the only parts of the day where James and I got to see each other, so I took it to the highest advantage to find him as soon as possible.

He looked pretty melancholy, so I knew he must have just come from Mr. Burns' class. But heck, I'd have known that anyway, considering I'd memorized his whole schedule. I loved that boy to know end and I was gonna do everything I knew to keep him safe and happy.

"Hey baby! What's up?" I said, giving him a quick hug. Some of the kids around us laughed, as usual, but I didn't care. They were just geeks, freaks, and wannabes.

James smiled at me shakily. "H-hey Court," he stumbled out.

I put my arm around him and grabbed his books from him with my other, since I'd just left my own in my previous classroom, where I knew I'd be after lunch.

"Jamie," I whispered to him softly. "Ignore them. They're just losers."

James nodded, but I knew he didn't believe me, so I tried again. But this time with something I knew would definitely work.

"I'll suck you off, if you do," I sing-songed quietly.

James blushed a deep red and ran his fingers through his darkish brown hair. He looked a lot like his mother Jennifer, who was his dad Carlos' ex, but was nowhere near as bratty as her. He was actually really sweet and shy… outside of the bedroom.

I kissed the side of his head and smiled.

"C'mon, Jamie. We can sneak away a few minutes. It'll just be some of lunch. And besides, even if we ended up missing all of it, at least you won't be hungry."

I winked and he blushed some more. I hated to be a hypocrite and tease him, but he was just so cute all submissive.

We turned at the corner of the long corridor of our school and onto the quiet stairs that led to the old science lab. Quickly, we ran down stairs, me practically dragging him with excitement. We ripped past the caution tape and ran into the empty closet next to the once classroom. They really should have people down here checking for 'runaway' students like us. And they wonder why their pregnancy rate is up. Ugh… I can't even imagine knocking up some random chick. They're fine as friends, but not all in the romantic way. Just ugh.

But anyway, as soon as the door to the closet was closed and the light was flipped on, I was all over James. I just can't get enough of that kid.

"Jamie," I moaned as I pushed him against the wall and smashed my lips against his. "You're so beautiful. How could you ever let those haters get to you?"

I ran my hands up his sides earning a moan in reply.

"C-Court," he said. "I-I love you," I gripped the hem of his shirt and threw it off, taking I his small, slightly muscular chest.

"I love you too, babe," I said, before slobbering all over his amazing body.

Lower and lower I got, until I was on my knees in front of him, gripping his cock with one hand and unbuttoning his jeans with the other.

"Fuck, Court," he moaned as I brushed the large tent in his boxers lightly. "Please."

I smirked, loving the way he was no longer worrying about all those haters.

"I would, babe, but that tight ass of yours is much too beautiful to be pounded into right now, so I'll think we'll save that for later. I'm enjoying touching you at the moment."

Even though he was in a stage of sexual need, he still managed to laugh and say that I was corny.

"More like horny," I replied and he thrust into my touch.

I may be sweet and fearless on the outside, but when it comes to being in the bedroom, or closet for that matter, I can get pretty naughty or so James tells me.

Pushing harder on his excited dick, I felt my own equally stimulated one get hotter as a large wet spot formed on the front of his green boxers.

"Damn," I moaned. "Don't cum yet. I haven't even got started." But ironically, before I could even give him one teeny, tiny suck, a loud crash came from outside the door.

We both stopped breathing, hoping we hadn't been caught…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is way past due. I haven't updated in like forever so here you guys go.**

**James POV**

Once the Court and I heard the noise outside the closet I put my shirt and pants back on as the door opened. Court was still kissing my neck as the door opened. When the door opened we see Dak.

Court then stops kissing me and puts his top back on. Dak then shakes his head and says "wow James you sure are just like your father." I then step out of the closet and shove Dak to the wall surprising myself at how hard I pushed Dak. As I go outside I say to myself "hmm, maybe weight training is working after all. I can't to tell the girls in my group tomorrow. I head to my car as Court and Dak are following me. I then get in the car and just brake down and cry.

As Court got in the car he hugged me and said "Jamie don't you listen to him." He then starts to drive off. As I whip my eyes I say "you know are parents are gonna find out that we skipped."

**Court POV**

Once we got home I parked the car in the driveway and then looked at James who was biting his finger nails. I then grab his hand and say "everything is going to be fine." I then kiss his forehead and get out of the car.

As we walked in I saw both my dad's sitting with my uncles on the couch. I set my bag down and say "hey dad hey papa." They all look at me and James then Carlos says "hi boy's, how was school?" James then shyly says "good." Then Kendall stands up and stretches and says "we got a call from the school today?" Logan then said "why did you guys skip your sixth period?"

I looked over at James and see that he's crying. He then says "sorry w-we won't do it again." I look back over at our parents and see that Carlos is laughing he then says "James, sweetie you guys aren't in trouble we just want to know why?" I look back at James who was now blushing as my dad James says trying not to laugh "what did you guys do?" Now I could now feel my face heating up as I said "we, um ha-had sex in a supply closet." I then looked back up and saw them laughing on the couch holding their stomachs.

My dad James then whipped his eyes then said "damn you two you're just like Logan and Carlos. Carlos hit my father on the chest and said "they don't need to know that." James then opened his mouth and said "Dak was outside of the closet making noise then I opened the door and he was there." Everything then went dead silent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9**

**James POV**

I then look at my fathers and then Carlos says "I'm gonna kill that fucker." Kendall then puts a hand on his shoulder and says "calm down dude it's gonna be ok." Court then takes me to our room. I then try to hear what our dads are saying.

The next morning I wake up in Court's arms. I then kiss him on the top of the head and say "Morning babe." Court then wipes the sleep out of his eyes and kisses me. We then get out of bed and head to the shower together.

After the shower Court and I head downstairs. We got to the kitchen and we usually see are parents but they weren't there. Court then walked over to the fridge and gets us each an orange to eat. As he was coming back to me I found a note from my papi.

_Court and James we'll be out for the weekend. Just stay out of trouble and there's food in the fridge. And if you have sex Court, wear a condom. _

I set the note back on the table and laughed and then Court said "what's the note for?" I then give the note to Court and start to peal my orange. Court then looks at me with a seductive look and put his arms around me and said "I really can't wait till tonight. You know how I love sex on Fridays." I feel my cock twitch and say "you'll just have to wait." We then headed off to school.

**Court POV**

During the entire day I couldn't stop thinking was where my dad's and uncles were. Once the bell for lunch rang I bolted to James' locker. I then walk up to him and put my arms around him and say "you ready for lunch Jamie?" He then spins around and says "yes." He grabs my hand and we head to our friends.

When we got to are friends in the lunch room are friends Jenna and Rosa says "well look at this it's the Diamonds" and she then starts laughing. I chuckle a little and look at James and see him blushing. After we all got our food we sat back down as someone from behind us throws a carrot that hits my head. "What the fuck." I yelled and Jenna looks up and says "what's wrong with people. We have to deal with this shit every damn day and it's starting to piss me the fuck off." I see that James has gotten up and says "I'll take care of this I've had it." Rosa then says "James?"

I watch James goes over to the table that through the food and I hear Rosa say "oh no I think I need to go get him before he really starts going off." Rosa then goes over to him and I start to follow her with Jenna behind me. When we get to James and Rosa I hear James saying "what's your fucking problem?" I then put my hand on his shoulder and say "James, calm down." I then take him back to the table while the girls yell at them.

**I hope you like this chapter, Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**James POV**

I then look at my fathers and then Carlos says "I'm gonna kill that fucker." Kendall then puts a hand on his shoulder and says "calm down dude it's gonna be ok." Court then takes me to our room. I then try to hear what our dads are saying.

The next morning I wake up in Court's arms. I then kiss him on the top of the head and say "Morning babe." Court then wipes the sleep out of his eyes and kisses me. We then get out of bed and head to the shower together.

After the shower Court and I head downstairs. We got to the kitchen and we usually see are parents but they weren't there. Court then walked over to the fridge and gets us each an orange to eat. As he was coming back to me I found a note from my papi.

_Court and James we'll be out for the weekend. Just stay out of trouble and there's food in the fridge. And if you have sex Court, wear a condom. _

I set the note back on the table and laughed and then Court said "what's the note for?" I then give the note to Court and start to peal my orange. Court then looks at me with a seductive look and put his arms around me and said "I really can't wait till tonight. You know how I love sex on Fridays." I feel my cock twitch and say "you'll just have to wait." We then headed off to school.

**Court POV**

During the entire day I couldn't stop thinking was where my dad's and uncles were. Once the bell for lunch rang I bolted to James' locker. I then walk up to him and put my arms around him and say "you ready for lunch Jamie?" He then spins around and says "yes." He grabs my hand and we head to our friends.

When we got to are friends in the lunch room are friends Jenna and Rosa says "well look at this it's the Diamonds" and she then starts laughing. I chuckle a little and look at James and see him blushing. After we all got our food we sat back down as someone from behind us throws a carrot that hits my head. "What the fuck." I yelled and Jenna looks up and says "what's wrong with people. We have to deal with this shit every damn day and it's starting to piss me the fuck off." I see that James has gotten up and says "I'll take care of this I've had it." Rosa then says "James?"

I watch James goes over to the table that through the food and I hear Rosa say "oh no I think I need to go get him before he really starts going off." Rosa then goes over to him and I start to follow her with Jenna behind me. When we get to James and Rosa I hear James saying "what's your fucking problem?" I then put my hand on his shoulder and say "James, calm down." I then take him back to the table while the girls yell at them.

**I hope you like this chapter, Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this is way past dew.**

**Chapter 10**

**James POV**

Once Court takes me back to the table he asks me "James, what's going on don't shut me out?" I look up at him and say "I've put up with that shit for too damn long Court. You've never had to put up with that shit because you're on the football team." The bell then rings as Rosa and Jenna come back over. I give Court a kiss then go to choir with Rosa.

As Rosa and I were heading up to choir she asks me "what's going on with you and Court?" I let out a sigh and say "it's all the crap that's going on at home. My Dads ex Dak decided to ask him if he wanted to get back together. So my papi decided to fight Dak when he found me and Court in a closet doing things here." Rosa then hugs me and says "James, you need to let your fathers deal with their stuff and not get involved as little as possible. Because if you got hurt do you know what that would do to Court." I then nod my head.

After school Court drives us home. When we get there we see our dad's cars along with Dak's. Court and I then walk in and the first thing we hear is my papi screaming "you have no mother fucking right to even talk to our son's!" I then start to walk to the kitchen with Court right behind me saying "James calm down."

**Court POV**

Once we got in front of the kitchen I couldn't help but say to me "damn he looks so hot when he's pissed." Then my Dad James says "hi boy's how was school today?" Everybody then stops yelling and looks at us. I look at James who was looking at Dak and then look back at my dad and say "g-good."

James then says "what is this ass fuck doing here?" Dak then chuckle's and says "aw little baby wants to protect his daddy." Then Logan says "James go up to your room," "b-""NOW!" I then grab him and take him to our room.

Once we got to our room I shut the door. James then says "what the fuck is your problem?" I furrow my eyebrows and then say "what do you mean?" James then sighs and says "you know what get out." I then say "excuse me?" "GET OUT!" James yells. Tears begin to stream down as I say "so you're just going leave me? James I love you please don't do this." James then looks at me with tears in his eyes and says "get out."

I then walk downstairs crying when Carlos sees me and says "Court what's wrong?" Logan and my two dads come out to as I say "Ja-James left me." Carlos then yells "James Garcia get your ass down here right now." Not two seconds later James is walking down the steps. Kendall then asks "James is it true that you dumped Court?" James then walks over to me but is stopped by Logan. He then says with tears in his eyes "no, never wanted to leave him I just wanted to be left alone. I'm sorry I yelled Court." I run and give him a hug and then we go to are room. As we were walking I over hear our dads saying "who wants to bet they are going to have make-up sex?"

**Please Review **


	11. Chapter 11 No Not Again

**A/N: I have really bad writers block right now so I apologize in advance. This chapter is kind of random but I put it in the story any way. **

**Chapter 11**

**Court POV **

The next day at school went by with no issues. After school James and I got in to the car and drove home. The car ride home was quite except for when James would start singing our dad's songs. Once we got home we see the same thing as yesterday and I say "Oh shit. Not this shit again." We then both get out of the car and walk in.

I walked in to the house and five sets of eyes looked at me and James. I noticed that my Uncle Carlos was having a hard time trying to stay calm. He then says "James c-can you come over here for a moment please?" James then nods and sits next to Carlos. I sit next to him when he says "what's up papi?"

I finally looked at Logan and saw that he was crying. "Papi why is Dad crying?" James asks with a look of concern in his voice. Then I look at Dak who has a smirk on his face I look at him and say "what's so funny ass fuck." My dad James then says "Court-." "No Dad this needs to be said." I say then I continue "what's your fucking problem Dak, can't you see that Logan doesn't want you anymore. And why do you have to make James' life a living hell because of that."

Dak then starts to laugh and then James punches him in the face. I then say "nice hit baby." James then smiles and says "thanks sweetie." I walk over to him and kiss him. Carlos then gives him a hug and a kiss on the head and then says "nice punch_ hijo_." James smiles and says back "well I know where I get my craziness from."

**James POV **

After I punched Dak in the face Court and I went upstairs. I then close our bedroom door and lock it. Court then says "you looked so hot when you punched Dak. You deserve a reward." I walk closer to him with a seductive look in my eyes and say "really what kind of reward?" He then smiles and say "I don't know babe come over here and you'll find out."

Court then takes his pants off and I see that he went commando which made my cock twitch. Court then says "like what you see baby?" All I do is nod my head and crawl over to him and lick the underside of his cock. Court then takes my shirt off then he pulls me up and pushes me on to the bed and takes my pants off and begins to bob up and down on my hard cock. "C-Court I'm going to cum" I moan. Court then picks up his pace and not soon after I came spilling my seed in his mouth. Court then stood up and kissed me. "Fuck me please Court. I want you big thick cock inside me." He then kisses me again and then says "as you wish."

Court then goes and gets the lube and a condom as I stroke myself. Then he gets on the bed and crawls up to me and puts two fingers in his mouth. Once he deemed them ready he stuck one past the tight ring of muscle. I arch my back when he adds the second and third fingers and finds my spot. Once he found it Court says "you like that baby?" I whimper in pleasure and then say "yes papi I need you inside me now."

Court then takes his fingers out and I whine at the loss of contact. He then gets the lube from the nightstand and rubs some on my hole. Court then puts the condom on and puts a generous amount of lube on his hard member. Then he pushes in and I wince at the pain. Once I was ready I nodded and Court began to thrust slowly into me. When he hit me prostate I screamed "harder." Court picked up the pace of his thrust and I start to moan in Spanish "_joder más rápido por_ _favor.__*_" He then kisses me and says "you sound like a little whore when you speak Spanish baby. You like being my slut don't you?" I then moan "only for you."

When I start to get close I say "I-I'm gonna cum." "Cum for me baby. I'm close too." Court then pulls out and rips the condom off and pushes back in dumping his seed inside of me. And not soon after Court came I came covering both of our chests white. Once our breathing returned to normal Court pulled out of me and laid on the bed. I snuggled in to his chest and said "I love you Court." Court then kissed the top of my head and says "I love you to Jamesey."

I was about to fall asleep when I hear glass breaking downstairs. Both of us sit up. then I look at Court and say "what the fuck was that?"

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but I have to keep you reading somehow. If don't get at least one review I won't update JK. I'll try to update soon. **

**1.** **Fuck faster please**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm really stuck on this story so sorry if this is really short and shitty. Also for the late update. But if I don't get one review I will stop this story. I'd like to thank BieberHendersongrl for the reviews.**

**Chapter 12**

**James POV**

I and Court run downstairs but halfway down the stairs we see my Dad Logan yelling at Dak. We both then hide behind the door and hear Dak say "come on Logie I want you back." My dad just stands there in shock as my papi comes behind us and says "what are you guys loo-." He stops mid-sentence and goes off on both of them.

"What the fuck are you doing here ass wipe?" My papi says.

"Carlos, baby calm down Dak was just leaving."

Dak then gets up and stands in front of my papi. Compared to him Dak looks like a beast that is about to rip my father to shreds. The front door then opens and James and Kendall come in. They rush over to us. James then says "Court take James up to your room now."

Court starts to pull me away and start to cry. I then say "No! I'm not leaving."

"Aw look daddies little boy wants to stand up for them." Dak says.

"Ja-" Court didn't get to finish because I was out of his grasp and standing in front of Dak.

I really don't know where all this self-confidence came from but all I knew is that I had Court pulling me away. Once we were in our room Court shut the door and held me into his chest.

**Court POV**

I really wish could help my little boo boo. All I could do is hold in my arms as he cries. "Court, I want you so bad."

I was really surprised that James would ask that. As I look up at him is teal eyes were blown with lust. James then rips my pants off and puts his head in between my legs and inhales my already full on erection. He then pulls down my boxer briefs and licks the underside of my cock. I then pull his shirt off and then pull James up into a passionate make out session. Once we break the kiss James says "I need you in me."

I smirk and then kiss my way down his chest and then reach my destination I then unzipped his and see that he was going commando. I then take his 7.5 inch cock all the way into my mouth. James then moans "C-Court I'm gonna cum."

I then pick up the pace and then he spills all his seed into my mouth. I take all that he has and then pop off him and then prep him. After I thought he was stretched enough I pull my fingers out of him and go to the night stand. I was stopped by James who said "I want to feel you not the condom."

"Are you sure? We've never made love raw before."

James then straddles me and moans and whimpers in pleasure. Once I found his spot he moans "Court, you're so big. You feel so good in me."

"Just for you baby

I start to thrust into him and not soon after I spill my seed in him screaming his name at the top of my lungs. James then covers our chests with his second load. Once we came down from our highs I pull out of him and lay on my back. James then rests his head on my chest and says "I love you Court."

"I love you too Jamie."

We then fell asleep to a room that smelt like sex and sweat. But to me it smelt like love. Then Dak comes into the room that wakes me up but not James.

**A/N: Please review or I will send flying ninja monkeys to find you. LOL just kidding but seriously please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Life has just been fucking crazy lately; my mom thinks I'm gay which I'm definitely not. Even though a lot of men fashion designers are. But what really pissed off when she told me I should be a hooker. What mother tells there son to just go sell your pretty little butt hole, then you'll have a job. So anyway, on with the story.**

**James POV**

The next morning I wake up and I don't feel Court near me. "Court?" I said. I then get out of bed and hear the sound something drop in the kitchen downstairs. I get dressed and go down stairs. "Court." I say entering the kitchen.

"I'm right here Jamie." I hear from a voice that's not Court's.

I walk into the kitchen and see Dak holding Court lovingly with a smirk on his face. Dak then says "well look Court it's your ex James."

I could see in _my _Courts eyes that this wasn't right. Dak let Court go which was odd to me. He more like fell to the floor if you ask me. Once Court gets up I see the look on his face. He looked haggard and beaten. He didn't look like the big strong teddy bear I knew. Court then went up to our room without saying a word.

"What did you do to him?" I said.

"Me, James all you have to do is get your dad to take me back and then all of this will stop." Dak replied with a shocked look on his face.

I roll my eyes and say "go fuck off you little shit." _That felt good to say. Hopefully he doesn't hit me._ Dak then leaves and I go upstairs to talk to Court.

Once upstairs I go into our shared room and see him crying. I've never seen Court cry so it was shocking to say the least. I then say "are you ok?" _Of course he's not ok he's crying for fucks sake._

Court then gets up and wipes his eyes and says "ok, what do ya want to do now?"

"I need to finish some Cosmetology homework. Do you want to come with me?"

Court nods his head and I go get my mannequin head thing. _I swear that its weird having 2 doll heads especially when Court and I make love they just stare at us. Good thing I haven't started talking to them when I'm alone. _ Court follows me and I grabbed both the heads and all my hair and makeup. When I got back to our room I see that the table is all my stuff is out for me and Court is just waiting.

After about 5 minutes of silence I say "Court, do you want to get an apartment together?"

"Yes, why would you even ask that? You know I love you." Court says.

I then finish putting the mannequins hair up and go over to him and kiss him. The kiss soon becomes heated but is stopped when James knocks on the door and says "is everybody clothed?"

Court then sighs and says "Yes dad' we're not fucking."

James then chuckled and said "dinner will be ready in a few."

I then get out of the chair I was in and then say "why does your dad always think we're screwing?"

Court then looks at me and says "I really don't know, but are parents might think we take after them."

I then kiss Court and we head down stairs. Once at the tale my dad says "so boys how was your day?"

"Dad, me and Court are moving out."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I've been out of it lately.**

**Questions **

**How do you think there parents are going to react?**

**Is Court hiding something from James? **


End file.
